keeperversefandomcom-20200214-history
Christina Mayworm
Christina Mayworm, also known as Marlo, was a participant in Group A of the Second Nonary Game. Appearance The first thing most notice about Marlo is her height- she is 5’11”, and with the heeled, black leather combat boots she often wears, she easily reaches 6’0”. The second thing most notice are the piercings she’s adorned her body with. She has a septum piercing, two eyebrows piercings on her right eyebrow, a labret piercing, ear piercings that adorn almost the entirety of the lobes of each of her ears. She has her belly button pierced as well, but this obviously can’t be seen with the naked eye. It appears that most of these piercings were done at home, as the majority of them have a quality of unevenness. Marlo’s hair is a bright dyed red, and she spikes it out with gel, giving her hair a messy look. Her natural hair color is brunette. Her eyes are a dark brown, and her eyelids are adorned with at least three layers of dark eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. She almost has the appearance of someone who rubbed the ash from a fire pit around her eyes. She wears a matte black lipstick to complete the look. Regarding clothing, when Marlo is kidnapped she was wearing a dark tank top with some odd indie band logo on it, pants so ripped they are barely holding themselves together, and combat boots. On her back, she has several tattoos, most of which seem pretty poorly done. She has a rose on her left shoulder that looks halfway decent, though. Her other tattoos include a cross on her left shoulder and something that mildly resembles a skull on her left mid-back. Personality Marlo’s quite perky, but her perkiness is underlain by sarcasm and snarky comments. A few good descriptors of her would be: playful, rebellious, and independent. She definitely has an issue with arrogance and entitlement, and frequently will change the topic of a conversation to herself and her own experiences. If things do not go her way, she becomes easily frustrated, and, eventually, may become irate. She has a tendency to break things when she’s angry, punching walls, throwing objects, ect. She’s generally not physically violent with other people, as her stature is usually enough of a deterrent for anyone who wants to fight her. She’s usually all bark and no bite. However, she is quite hands-on when interacting with other people. She is not hesitant to lean on others, or ruffle their hair. She’d punch someone’s shoulder, but in a playful sort of way. She’s definitely a dominate person who likes to be in control. Backstory Marlo was born as an only child to the well-off married couple of Charlotte and David Mayworm, on July 27th, 2001. Her childhood was plush, and the best description of Marlo as a child would be a “spoiled brat.” Her father worked as a high-ranking employee of a bus company, and her mother was a stay-at-home with a teaching degree. Although her parents were both Catholics, her father stricter than her mother, with enough of a tantrum- at least, with her mother- she’d get whatever she wanted. Considering her father would withstand less of her poor behavior (and believed in traditional Catholic punishments), Marlo quickly grew to disdain her father and cling to her mother. As a child, she was quite adorable, with long brown hair and pleading brown eyes, so who could blame her mother for raising a monster? She attended a fairly large, but relatively well-off, public schools for the majority of her educational career, and received exemplary grades until about the eighth grade, when she decided she was “too cool for school” and was caught several times smoking cigarettes around a variety of school facilities (the bathroom, the locker room behind the gym), got in several catfights, and flipped off multiple teachers. Having enough, her father enrolled her in a strict Catholic high school after she just barely completed middle school to “straighten her out.” Catholic school, was, in short, hell for Marlo. In addition to attending a Catholic school, she also attended her father’s Catholic church. She enjoyed flipping off the nuns when they weren’t looking. She also participated in the church’s choir, which is of note due to her interest in music. Although she quickly learned how to present herself to her parents as a “good Catholic girl,” she continued developing poor habits outside of school, making sure to do every little thing they told her not to. The main highlight of this period of her life were her piano lessons. Considering her family's wealth, they were more than willing to allow their daughter to indulge in “higher arts.” Although the piano was not her favorite instrument, she quickly found a connection to music, and started writing her own angsty song lyrics about how her parents restricted her self-expression. It didn’t take her long before she discovered other instruments, such as the guitar and the drums. She always seemed to prefer singing, though. It was also during her time in high school that she discovered her exclusive attraction to women. It’s of note, however, that she still seemed to eat up the attention given to her by men, likely due to her ego, more than anything else. As soon as she graduated, Marlo ran away from home and started couch surfing with her few friends left high school. Once her parents started to catch wind of her trail, she fled to a neighboring city. Before she left, of course, she stole quite a bit of money out of her parent’s safe to live off of. She got herself a cheap new phone, a severely out of tune guitar, and a junker car. With her extroverted personality, it didn’t take long for her to gather a ragtag bunch of similarly minded individuals to form a band with. The band consisted of four members, including Marlo: Ari, Lena, and Anya. The band created a weird mix of punk-indie-pop-rock music, and their sound is certified garbage. Marlo and her band were just preparing to debut at their first gig (a low class bar) before she was kidnapped for the AB Game. The Second Nonary Game SOON Trivia Category:Characters created by Ronnie